


On The Road

by Courtthesatchmo96



Series: Life is a Highway [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 50 sentence fic, Character building, Crowe is alive, Exploring Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fix It Fic, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Non Linear Narrative, Nyx survives, POV Multiple, final fantasy XV may just be the death of me, in which the author finally has an excuse to write a road trip story, part of a larger universe, snap shots, the chocobros are a bit clique-y, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtthesatchmo96/pseuds/Courtthesatchmo96
Summary: Insomnia has fallen but the road trip must go on.





	On The Road

1\. Comfort  
There was something soothing about throwing punches when doing so wasn’t rooted in proving a point or in self-defense, so when Gladio asked Crowe to spar with him after they received the news of the fall she didn’t hesitate- she knew what he was really asking.

2\. Kiss  
When Prompto kisses her it is clear that he’s shocked himself- it’s in the way he freezes, eyes wide with panic, lips pressed to hers in awkward confusion as if to say “What have I done?”

3\. Soft  
Crowe’s amazed at how much time these boys invest in keeping their hair soft, she didn’t even think to pack anything but the basic hygiene products when she was given this assignment.

4\. Pain  
Her back aches as she leans forward on her bike, they’ve been driving too long and the strain is becoming too much to ignore, but every time she tries to speed ahead Ignis just drives slower- the petty bastard.

5\. Potatoes  
Sitting at the diner with Cindy and sharing her fries isn’t how Crowe thought she would spend the day but the boys have run off on a hunt without her and she isn’t necessarily complaining.

6\. Rain  
The rain had a way of making Ignis seem small to Crowe as he told her that Gladio had fucked off without a hint as to where, she would feel bad for him if he hadn’t spent this whole trip being petty, so instead all she felt was a mix of cruel satisfaction and anger.

 

7\. Chocolate  
The leather seats of the Regalia smelled overwhelmingly of stale chocolate, Cindy couldn’t help but shake her head in frustration, how did these boys manage to get chocolate melted into the crevices of the leather?

8\. Happiness  
Prompto could no longer tell if he was legitimately skilled at faking smiles or if everyone was just being kind enough to not call him out.

9\. Telephone  
Crowe clutched her phone so tightly between her fingertips she was surprised she hadn’t broken it yet; Insomnia had fallen and still no call from Libertus, she knew she had to assume that he was dead but yet she couldn’t bare to think about what it meant to give up on waiting. 

10\. Ears  
Sometimes Gladio wondered if Noct was partially deaf, it would explain away that boy’s absolute refusal to listen to him about the things that mattered.

11\. Name  
Ardyn could only revel in his notoriety as long as it provided a distraction from remembering too clearly what it felt like to be chosen and then to have it ripped away from him; these days he craved the oblivion of the crystal and the loss of his name.

12\. Sensual  
Crowe was not exactly comfortable with discerning the signs of meaningful eye contact, but that did not stop her from enjoying how Cindy looked at her so intently.

 

13\. Death  
Crowe was used to death and as a result, she struggled to give words to such long term trauma especially in the face of another loss.

14\. Sex  
Gladio wasn’t exactly subtle in his seduction of Prompto, he wasn’t walking around shirtless for his own vanity after all, but the reaction he continually got was shy shameful stares and after four days of waiting Gladio was at a complete loss as to how to tell Prompto he wanted to do the do with him. 

15\. Touch  
Prompto couldn’t stop fantasizing about wanting to lick Gladio’s abs and he knew he was a perv but damn the man had gone shirtless for four days- it took the first two alone for Prompto to gain the courage to shyly look him in the eyes.

16\. Weakness  
After the Death of Regis, ~~the Prince~~ King Noctis’s clique seemed to become all the more impenetrable for Crowe, there was too much grief and she was already so tired of fighting for a place among them and maybe it wasn’t her job anyway, but this isolation still left her feeling weak.

17\. Tears  
Crowe could relate to King Noctis’s feelings of betrayal towards his father, she too was struggling to hold in rage after the fall of Insomnia- she made sure to cry it out as they drove so her helmet concealed her tears perfectly. 

 

18\. Speed  
Crowe had bought her bike for the pure adrenaline rush she had gotten from racing through the roads of Insomnia when she wasn’t on duty, perfect for recreational fun, but shitty for road trips as protection detail.

19\. Wind  
It was a violently windy day in Lestalum yet it didn’t stop Prompto from wanting to horse around and take photos, “Careful there Prompto, we wouldn’t want the wind to carry you away”, Ignis said as Prompto grabbed his camera to explore. 

20\. Freedom  
The collapse of the empire should have meant Luna’s freedom but she was not too sure she knew exactly what that meant any more or if she even cared.

21\. Life  
Luna saw being alive as a series of goals to accomplish and duties to be fulfilled, not about her own personal desires, so she pushed forward and worked harder to complete the covenant with the Gods despite the protests from Nyx to slow down; she just didn’t see the point anymore.

22.Jealousy  
Watching Luna and Nyx hang out and talk left Noctis with his stomach in knots and this deep sense of sadness he couldn't shake, he couldn’t help but get frustrated watching them and feel confused at why he felt what he was feeling- it was ridiculous to find himself aching over how left out of Luna’s life he felt and knowing she would never be as comfortable with him as she was with Nyx.

 

23\. Hands  
Nyx yearns to hold Luna’s hand and he’s caught himself reaching out to her too many times to count; his hesitation lies in his own insecurities about what she wants if she has even considered wanting him.

24\. Taste  
It’s only after Ignis’ loses his sight that he begins to understand Gladio’s fascination with cup ramen; not that the bloated noodles provided a satisfying flavor, but rather it allowed him to forget how his own food tasted when it was him who was in charge of feeding everyone else.

25\. Devotion  
Gladio thought he knew what devotion felt like, but after Ravus’s attack, he questions if everything he has done has been done out of habit.

26\. Forever  
The Gods spoke in absolutes, throwing around words like chosen, destiny, and blessed like they were some gift but as Ardyn watches Noctis give himself over to the crystal he knows that forever is a double edged sword -more curse than a blessing.

27\. Blood  
Luna kisses Nyx with a little too much teeth- she sighs with relief when she tastes his blood in her mouth.

28\. Sickness  
Luna was all too familiar with the aches in her bones and the pounding in her head, she knows she's pushing herself too hard but there are far more important things than rest. 

 

29\. Melody  
Prompto has a talent for getting songs stuck in Crowe’s head, she’d be annoyed if she didn’t find his enthusiasm so contagious.

30\. Star  
They’ve become the kind of kids the girls at their high school read about, the kind who sought adventure, fought for humanity, and talked about their feelings under the stars; Prompto smiles at the thought. 

31\. Home  
Staring into the campfire Prompto couldn't help but think of home, how he feels like he belongs when he's with Noctis, and yet as Gladio becomes increasingly more agitated the longer they go without Iris, the bigger his sense of urgency becomes - Prompto feels uneasy watching Gladio so restless.

32\. Confusion  
Every time that Chancellor douche comes around things stop making sense; it puts Crowe on edge because she hates how confused he makes her, she can't determine his motives.

33\. Fear  
When Gladio is thrown into a car by Ravus he is nowhere near as scared as he was when he found out that his father had died, that fear was abstract what he was feeling now was a shake of confidence and self-doubt in times like these weren’t allowed.

 

34\. Lightning  
Luna is normally never embarrassed, but around Nyx she keeps sticking her foot in her mouth and she just wishes the gods would strike her down with lightning.

35\. Bonds  
As Ardyn stood over Luna, ready to strike, he somehow felt grounded to this earth by the sound of Noctis’ scream. 

36\. Market  
The thing about the Market, Noctis notices, is that it's too easy to get tunnel vision, to get too focused on the task ahead, to forget for a second that he’s a prince, and he finds he doesn’t like forgetting like that.

37\. Technology  
All Prompto was supposed to be was a walking piece of empire demon tech, unfit for humanity, only meant to destroy and it made him a little sick with himself to know that he found some joy in shooting down the magitek soldiers and watching himself die. 

38\. Gift  
Crowe could totally understand why Prompto chose Cindy for his little psuedo-crush, she saw it the first moment Noctis completed and Errand and Cindy’s face lit up like it was the greatest gift she had ever received.

39\. Smile  
Prompto goes out of his way to make Crowe feel included and his attentiveness makes Crow smile; he’s a cute kid and a good friend and she can’t help but smile with him.

40\. Innocence  
Crowe was chosen for Kingsglave cause she knew she had a head for tactics and politics in a way the other Glaves didn’t; it took more than charging into battle to be a hero after all. 

41\. Completion  
As they drew closer to Tenebrae Crow felt the dread grow; this mission was far from complete, but fears that she doesn’t even know what the ending might bring.

42\. Clouds  
Crowe preferred the daylight more than the star studded night, staring at the clouds and attempting to see shapes always appealed more than connecting the dots with stars in the sky.

43\. Sky  
Crowe always looked skywards as if the Sun and clouds could provide answers. 

44\. Heaven  
Crowe imagined Heaven to be a place without Ignis’ petty bullshit, it sounds pretty relaxing.

45\. Hell  
If the clouds were how Crowe held onto hope, the fall of eternal night meant she’d be lost for awhile.

46\. Sun  
If Crowe wasn’t such a stickler for bike safety the sun would have roasted her skin to hell and back, but instead her jacket promises a more internal misery.

47\. Moon  
“Has anyone ever told you that your eyes shine like the moon?”, Prompto drunkenly slurs to Crowe. 

48\. Waves  
Swimming had come easy to Crowe, the ocean soothed her like no other yet Ignis stood on the shore a clear fish out of water. 

49\. Hair  
Crowe’s hair matted to the back of her neck and not for the first time she wishes she could just chop it all off.

50\. Supernova  
The return of light felt like the sun had burst; swallowing them in the glorious light and the peace that comes with ending.


End file.
